Vecino
by Ycaelestis
Summary: Milo descubre que es el cumpleaños de su vecino. Un escrito por el cumpleaños de Camus.


Quise escribir algo corto por el cumpleaños de Camus, mi personaje favorito de Saint Seiya clásico, espero sea de su agrado.

Los personajes no son míos :( son propiedad de Masami Kuramada.

* * *

La música sonaba en cada rincón de su casa y estaba completamente seguro que ocurría lo mismo en las propiedades próximas. Kanon y Aioria parecían creer que todos admiraban su no tan buen cántico, algo que ya era similar a aullidos... la luz debería cortarse para hacerle un favor a la humanidad; Death Mask y Afrodita habían terminado con su tequila predilecto, ahora estaban en su sofá, a un escaso centímetro de devorarse; Dohko había desaparecido desde hace unos minutos, usualmente eso le tenía sin cuidado ya que el castaño era emocionalmente más maduro que el resto, pero perdía esa característica cuando sobrepasaba el nivel máximo de alcohol que su cuerpo toleraba. Un suspiro se le escapó, ¿por qué estaban ahí? No recordaba haberlos invitado, tampoco recordaba ser dueño de las luces de colores, aunque posiblemente la cerveza ya le pudiera estar bloqueando el acceso a algunas memorias.

Se recargó en el marco que simbolizaba la entrada a su sala, cruzó uno de sus brazos mientras el otro mantenía a la altura de su boca un vaso de cristal con tequila. Miró el reloj colgado sobre la pared de a lado: nueve de la noche. Su vista retornó a su punto original, ¿no era temprano para estar en ese estado? ¿o él había desarrollado una resistencia al alcohol mayor a la de sus amigos? Como fuese, tenía algo que hacer.

Salió de su hogar, recibiéndolo un pequeño patio decorado con macetas de diversas plantas... aún se preguntaba cómo seguían con vida. Podría cuidar a una mascota pero a una planta... Afrodita fue quien se las llevó para adornar ese espacio, insistiendo en que necesitaba un poco de vida.

Abrió la puerta metálica para recargarse en el marco, contempló su bebida... tal vez esa noche tendría suerte. Como si algún ser divino hubiera leído sus pensamientos la luz de aquella casa se encendió. Sus ojos siguieron la línea imaginaria que conducía hacia ella, parte de la fachada del segundo piso estaba hecha de vidrio grueso, permitiéndole descubrir un negro piano en el interior. Pasaron segundos para que el dueño se hiciera presente en la estancia... Alto y de piel blanca, poseedor de un inusual color de cabello, verde azulado. Lo miró deshacerse del saco de su tuxedo, colocándolo en una parte que Milo no podía ver, después le siguió el moño, y por último, se desfajó la camisa blanca. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso no se percataba de que lo observaban?

Se arremangó la reluciente prenda, al peliazul no se le pudo antojar más exquisita la escena. Acarició la tapa que cubría el teclado, Milo sintió nostalgia ya que hace mucho su vecino no lo deleitaba con alguna melodía. Nunca se declaró admirador de la música clásica pero escucharlo tocar el piano se habia tornado un sedante en sus peores días. Posiblemente era igual para el otro. Tomó asiento, impidiéndole a su admirador seguir contemplando su rostro, ahora la cascada formada por sus hebras era su única visión.

Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente cuando la melodía surgió por obra de su vecino... la música de la reunión desapareció, no había rastros de la noche estrellada ni de la luz de su patio. Podía dar la imagen de un acosador pero escuchar las notas de aquel instrumento se sentía íntimo, aunque el otro ignorara su existencia. Minutos pasó en absoluta tranquilidad, pero no todo puede ser perfecto... alguien recargó prácticamente todo su peso sobre su hombro, lo que le obligó a dejar caer su bebida para sostener al castaño.

─ Ya declarate, amigo─ balbuceó.

El aliento de Aioria podía oler a alcohol pero aún sabía de lo que hablaba. Sonrió. Él no sólo quería tener sexo con su vecino, como lo había hecho con varios, quería conocerlo. Hace una semana había presenciado el momento cuando el de melena verde azulada se mudó, y desde ese día algo de él le atraía. Su vista cayó de nuevo sobre la casa ajena y se sorprendió al descubrir al dueño frente al cristal viéndolos con desaprobación. La frialdad de esos zafiros hicieron pequeño su estómago pero provocó que su corazón aumentara la velocidad con la que bombeaba su sangre. Su cerebro llegó a una conclusión sobre la escena: su vaso se rompió al hacer contacto con el suelo, lo que ocasionó que su vecino dejara el piano y se asomara a observar qué ocurría, encontrando a una pareja pasada de copas... ahora había dejado de ser "su vecino" para ser "su vecino el borracho". _Bien hecho, Milo_ , pensó.

Un carro negro se estacionó frente al hogar del otro, descendiendo de él dos hombres, uno de largos cabellos lilas, el otro era de gran tamaño y de melena azul, ambos llevaban regalos. Su vecino rompió el contacto visual y apagó la luz principal dejando otras tenues encendidas en la estancia musical. Cuando desapareció, Milo pudo aprovechar para cerciorarse de la condición de un inconsciente Aioria, no tenía idea de cómo pudo llegar hasta allí en ese estado.

─ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Camus!

Eso inmediatamente llamó su atención, el hombre alto abrazó brevemente al aludido, quien a penas sonrió, Milo se imaginó que de manera obligada. Camus dejó pasar a sus invitados y dirigió su atención al peliazul, quien hizo un ademán con la mano siendo correspondido por uno hecho por la cabeza de su vecino antes de desaparecer.

Milo se adentró en su casa con su amigo en brazos, lo tiró boca abajo en el sillón más próximo. Tomó su celular y vio la fecha: 7 de febrero. Ese día no solamente había descubierto el nombre del que, ahora sabía, se llamaba Camus, sino también que era el cumpleaños del mismo. Tal vez un día de estos Milo pueda acercarse a él y darle un regalo.

─ Felicidades, Camus─ murmuró, de pie en la salida de su casa viendo hacia la casa de la que el aludido era dueño.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** si alguien ha leído Memorable posiblemente recuerden que también ahí hay una escena de piano, y es que me gusta mucho este instrumento musical aunque no sé tocarlo. Es todo, gracias por leer.


End file.
